Death Do Us Part
by Awesomewinsauce
Summary: Shinji wakes up to the world of the Third Impact What will he do?


A/N   
  
I do not own Evangelion or its cast cause sadly Gainax does.  
  
~  
  
Shinji stared at the sea of LCL while the giant head of Rei Ayanami stared at him in deathly silence.   
  
He rocked himself fowards and backwards as his fragile mind started to recontruct his sanity. Many  
  
images plagues him on everything that happened to him and everyone he was close to and can only   
  
think that they are all gone.   
  
The only person in his mind that brought comfort to his unstable mind   
  
was a girl with blue hair and red eyes and was staring right back at him through lifeless eyes in the   
  
lake of LCL. He could feel tears coming down his face watching the lifeless eyes of the giant Rei Ayanami.   
  
His eyes widen as the laws of physics take shape and collapse under its own weight. Its body implodes as   
  
the sea of LCL swallows like if it never existed.   
  
Shinji wrapped his arms around his knees tighter while unchecked tears continue to drop down his face.   
  
His whole body felt tired. His eyes drooping down he silently cried himself to sleep thinking of death.   
  
~  
  
Shinji could only feel biting cold numbing his body. He looked anywhere everywhere for someone in his own hell.   
  
Various people pointing at him and blaming him for the Third Impact. Saying it was his fault and  
  
how he should pay. He felt himself drawn inwardly to himself more feeling the biting numbness eat at him.  
  
He looked for something comforting and happy but could only find everyone he knew point and blame.  
  
As his eyes widen at the site of Misato cough blood while she clutched at a large gaping wound at her side.   
  
"Shinji, why?" Misato coughed more blood.   
  
"I... I...m...sor...sorr...y" Shinji looked horrified   
  
"BEING SORRY WONT BRING ME BACK!" Misato shrieked as she fell to the floor disappearing in a pool of blood.  
  
"ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry" Shinji repeated   
  
"Baka! Its your fault I died! Your worthless! Why did you let me die!" Asuka cried out in a mix of anger and rage. She looked worse off than Misato her plugsuit looked completely ruined as her whole body was covered in blood and a big gash on her forehead.   
  
"Asuka... Im sorry..." Shinji muttered as he was then slapped across his face now imprinted with a bloody handprint of Asuka Langley Souryu.   
  
"Baka! BAKA! SORRY YOUR SORRY WELL THEN IF YOU ARE JUST SORRY WHY DONT YOU TAKE YOUR APOLOGIES ELSEWHERE." Asuka yells as she then coughs more blood disappearing in the pool she creates.  
  
"Ikari-kun... Help...please..." A soft spoken voice that belonged to the one and only Rei Ayanami. as she wore a torn school uniform as she clutches her stomach her reaching out for Shinji.   
  
"Ayanami... I'm sorry..." as he wiped away some tears and crawls to her. Taking her hand he helps her up.   
  
"Ikari-kun... thank...you..." Rei then slumps forward in his arms as the blood that pours from her would pretty much eat her alive and then she disappears.  
  
Shinjis eyes widens while his tears fall onto Rei's face. She opens her eyes as she smiles disappearing into the darkness from which she comes from.   
  
Shinji then falls onto his knees crieing into his hands.  
  
~  
  
Shinji then wakes up in cold sweat as the wind blows at his body as the words echo into the silent world. "Im sorry."  
  
~  
  
Shinji then stood as the wind bit at his cold somewhat rested hungry body along the shore of the sea of LCL. His mind was blank while he walked along the shore. Nothing was heard except the sound of splashing of the LCL against the shore, Shinji's footsteps and someone moaning. Nothing out of the ordinary there except the moaning so Shinji's blank mind came across a body washed upon the shore.   
  
Shinji then crouched over the body as it had waist long red hair and had a red plugsuit which was pretty damaged as he finally had the though on who it was... Asuka.  
  
Shinji's thoughts then started racing as he found someone thats not him. He looked at her as her wounds were bandaged and she stopped moaning as she seemed to have passed out.   
  
"Asuka... Asuka... wake up... Asuka..." Shinji then knelt beside shaking her.   
  
"Please... wake up... I... dont want... to be alone... anymore..." as tears start to go down Shinjis cheek.   
  
"A... Asuka... why arent you waking up... please..." as he started shake her harder.   
  
Shinji continued to shake her and in some crazed movement put his hands around her neck. He started to add more pressure as slowly Asuka opened her eyes then focussing on Shinji.   
  
"Asuka... Im... sorry I let you die... Im sorry... Im sorry..." as he then started to add more pressure.  
  
Tears then fell onto Asuka's face as he then felt something carress his cheek. As the words were heard.  
  
"Shinji...kun..." Asuka then closed her eyes.  
  
Shinji went wide eyed as he let go of Asuka's neck and cried till there were no more tears to shed away.   
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
I would like you people to review as it helps inspire me even if its a bad review it helps. So anyways review review review. 


End file.
